


Saudade

by snapbackmalik



Category: FC Barcelona - Fandom, Football RPF
Genre: After messi factimed ney today, Also congrats barca, And it reminded me of what ney probably felt when he watched the match today, F/M, I love the word saudade, M/M, Wanted this to be part of an emotion series thing, felt this would be appropriate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapbackmalik/pseuds/snapbackmalik
Summary: Neymar might have been a million miles apart but that doesn't change the fact that Leo wants to celebrate every victory with him.





	Saudade

_"GOLAZO!!"_

Neymar could hardly believe his eyes, but he knew better than to ever doubt the greatness of Lionel Messi. The past hour and a half had been an edge-of-the-seat kind of match and it sure had been difficult for Neymar to peel his eyes away from the screen. It was an El Clasico, after all.

But now, seeing his teammates cheering each other on and flashing their dazzling white grins to every other person they could find, a wave of relief passed over him. They won. Whatever bitter resentment he had towards himself for foolishly being dismissed from the match left him. However, seeing Leo running around, hugging the others made him feel a strange sensation in his chest. Never in his life had Neymar wanted to be at the Bernabeu stadium so desperately, just to be able to celebrate with Leo. He felt strange not being by his side and showering him with compliments, which would ultimately bring that pink, shy flush to Leo's cheeks that Neymar secretly adored. 

Slowly, looking away from the television, he noticed his phone was lit up brightly - showing a request for a FaceTime. He picked it up, grinning.

"Did you watch it?" came the excited, out-of-breath enquiry. Sometimes Neymar _swore_ Leo tortured him with his cuteness on purpose. He smiled at the man, a sense of longing filling inside of him. He wished he could see the blazing brown in Leo's eyes in person, and not on a screen.  
"Of course I did," said Neymar, gently. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."  
"Are you proud of us?" asked Leo, flushing, "Of me?"   
"Always." beamed Neymar. "You know how much I admire you."   
Leo turned away, distracted by someone who had just entered the room. Probably Suarez. Or maybe he just didn't want to blush in front of the camera again.  
"Are you alright? How is your injury?" asked Neymar, suddenly worried.  
"I'm fine, mom," joked Leo, grinning. Neymar rolled his eyes and for a minute, they enjoyed the comfortable silence.   
"Leo," said Neymar, pausing for a while. Oh how he missed the comforting voice he was hearing from the other end.  
"What is it, Ney?"  
"I'm sorry I couldn't be by your side tonight," said Neymar, not meeting his eyes.   
"But you were," protested Leo. "You always are. At least in spirit."  
Neymar smiled, deciding to drop the topic. He knew how stubborn Leo could be.   
"Cheer up, Ney," said Leo, walking over to what seemed like the team. "We've got a lot more ahead of us in the future."  
"Cheers to the future!" roared the team. Leo held up the phone beside his face, so Neymar would be able to be in the group picture.   
"I'll be home soon," whispered Leo, to the phone before they said their goodbyes. 

Miles away, he felt more at home than he ever did. And it was all because of Lionel Messi.


End file.
